


Aftermath

by RubinaLadybug



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hospitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25043965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubinaLadybug/pseuds/RubinaLadybug
Summary: After defeating another villain, Yugi is sent to the hospital to recover. However, after one long night in the hospital, Yugi has recovered more than just physically. Did any of it have to do with a visit from the spirit of the evil ring? One shot!
Kudos: 2





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this one was my first lengthy one shot. It's around 24 pages long! Enjoy!

**Aftermath**

"Dark Magician! Attack and destroy the rest of his life points!" Yugi commanded his monster.

The purple wizard raised his staff and destroyed the enemy's monster, as well as his remaining life points.

The anonymous villain screamed in terror as the Shadows began to drag him off.

"Yugi won!" exclaimed all of the boy’s friends. They had been trapped by the latest villain in an old abandoned warehouse. Joey and Tristan raced to where the Millennium Puzzle was, hanging on a chain high above on the second level.

"That pathetic villain had no idea who he was dealing with!" the blonde proudly boasted.

"Not a chance against us!" Tristan joined in as they reached for the Puzzle.

"Come on, guys!" pestered Tea. "I want to leave this creepy place!"

"We're coming!" answered Joey.

Suddenly, everyone heard a thud. All three looked back to see Yugi was on the floor not moving.

"YUGI!" everyone cried at the same time.

Tea was the first one to reach Yugi. She gently placed him on her lap. She then took two fingers, placed on Yugi's neck, and pulled them two inches closer to her. She waited for a moment to try and feel as pulse.

"Is he ok?" asked Tristan as he and Joey met up with her.

"I'm not sure," Tea answered. "He has a pulse and he's breathing alright but he's not responding."

"I think we should call and ambulance," suggested Joey.

Tea nodded her head as she pulled out her cell phone.

* * *

Domino Hospital

Yugi was placed on a hospital bed for him to rest. Tea, Joey, Tristan, and Yugi's grandpa all waited outside and sat on a bench in the Waiting Room.

Just then, Yugi's doctor came out and informed, "He'll be fine. He just needs to rest."

Everyone then did a sigh of relief.

"May we go see him?" asked Tea politely.

"You may," said the doctor. "Visiting hours are almost up, but I'll give you all an extra five minutes."

"Thank you," said everyone has they did a little bow of gratitude.

They all walked into a dim lit room with their small friend on a bed. Yugi, who was a bit paler than usual, was asleep on the bed. His Puzzle was placed in a small table next to his mattress. The boys allowed Tea to take the seat next to the bed. Solomon took the other chair on the other side of the mattress. Joey and Tristan leaned against the wall opposite of everyone.

Slowly, Yugi began to open his eyes. He was able to get them less than halfway.

"What's up?" Yugi asked in whisper while giving his friends a weak smile.

"Hey, you're awake," laughed Joey.

"How do you feel?" asked Tea.

"All right," Yugi answered as he tried to get himself to sit up.

"I think the bad guy of the week in gone for good," commented Tristan.

"That's good," Yugi whispered.

"That amateur was no match for our team!" announced Joey with pride.

"You kick some bad guy butt, and yet you still have school tomorrow," Solomon chuckled.

"Oh, yeah," groaned Joey.

"Don't worry about missing class," assured Tea. "I'll take the notes and get you the homework."

Yugi smiled another weak smile and nodded a thank you.

The extra five minutes expired and everyone was ready to let their friend rest.

"We'll visit you tomorrow!" they all said as they walked out allowing the two family members some privacy.

"Yugi," Solomon called. "Are you sure you're all right?"

The small teen nodded, "I'm fine. I'm just really tired right now."

"I can imagine so!" Solomon chuckled again. "Was it really an intense battle?"

Yugi shook his head, "No, this guy was complete armature. He probably just wanted the Puzzle because of the way it looked."

The teen laughed weakly.

"Well, he must have been able to do a number on all of you."

"I was just knocked out for a bit when he stole my Puzzle. He must have mixed something in that dust he blew on me and I inhaled to make my muscles weak. He probably just got the idea from a homemade video shown online."

"And the gang just followed you to get it back? So, the spirit was unable to help you?"

"Grandpa, I can win my own duels," informed Yugi, a little annoyed. "But, yeah, the mixing didn't fully work until somewhere towards the end of the duel."

The boy felt his body becoming very heavy and drained. The sensation from the blend of magic hadn’t fully worn off, and Yugi could feel his muscles becoming faint.

"I'll let you get some sleep." Solomon said as he stood up and began to leave the room. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Yugi nodded as his eyes grew heavier and had finally closed them.

The Millennium Puzzle began to glow and a transparent figure of a former pharaoh sat on a chair. He had mix feelings of both relief and worry. He was glad his partner was all right, but he was worried about how his friend was feeling right now. Not only had the innocent soul taken out a villain, but the same bad guy had caused problems for everyone. And, once again, the young boy had to take him out, even though that evildoer wasn't his problem to begin with.

"I see you finally came out to see me," a young voice interrupted Yami's thoughts. The dark spirit looked over at his light, whose eyes were closed but had a small, faint smile on.

"Well, I can see this problem hasn't stopped you from being you," Yami replied. "But, seriously though, how are you feeling?"

"Ok." Yugi answered.

The former pharaoh let out a sigh, lowered his eyes, and said, "I'm sorry that you're in the hospital once more because of me."

The young boy open his eyes half way and turned his attention towards his darker half with the tiny smile still on his face.

"It… wasn't your…fault," he answered.

Yami looked back up to his partner, who was pale.

The young adolescent continued, "We're in this… together… You and I… The bond between us… cannot be… broken."

Yami couldn't help but chuckle had what his lighter half has stated. Even though he knew Yugi was correct, now was not the time to argue; the teen still needed to sleep if he was going to be released from the hospital soon.

"You need to rest," Yami advised with a smile. "We've all had a long day today."

The young boy gently nodded his head and allowed slumber to take over his exhausted body.

* * *

The next morning

A very annoying alarm clock went off and woke up a teenage girl with short brown hair. She grumbled as she searched for the device above her bed and turned it off. She sat up on her bed and blinked her eyes a few times to wake herself up. Another beautiful day had begun.

"Too bad it's going to be wasted inside a school building," she laughed to herself.

School wasn't all that bad; she was able to see her friends and there was always lunch time to enjoy the outdoors.

* * *

Two siblings were arguing as they cleaned up the table from breakfast.

"But I have somewhere to be after school!" yelled Tristan.

"I don't care! I need someone to watch Jochi!" yelled his sister.

"Can't you find someone else?"

"Not at this last second! Besides, you knew about this!"

"But I didn't have some place that I needed to be!"

"Hey! You owe me anyways, so you need to come straight home and watch my baby!"

"I gotta get goin'!" he grumbled as he ran out the door on his way to school.

* * *

"Take that, you evil villain!" a slow-witted boy said in his sleep which was soon disturbed as his alarm clock went off for the third time.

"Argh! I'm gonna be late for school!" Joey yelled as he gathered his stuff and ran out of his apartment and towards the school.

"Geez! You think after saving the world for the umpteenth time I can get a break now and then!"

* * *

The school bell had just finished ringing when the teenager with the natural blonde hair rushed in catching his breath. Class began and with very few interruptions from the lecture. After assigning homework for the day, the bell rang ending the first period.

"Wow, any later and the teacher would have for sure given you detention!" teased Tea as the group walked down the hall to their next class.

Joey let out a sigh and grumbled, "Well, this wouldn't happen if we super heroes get a day off once in a while."

Tristan was stretching his arms and agreed with Joey, "Yeah, but that's not gonna happen. Can you imagine how strange that would be if we did?"

"Sorry, teacher, I didn't do my homework because I was out saving the world from the villain of the week last night," giggled Tea.

"My worksheet was eaten by his giant monster of a pet!" added Joey with a grin.

The group departed towards their separate classes down different hallways.

Tea was sitting in her next lesson near the window. Her teacher was writing down some information on the chalkboard and the teen wrote them in her notebook with some doodles of flowers, hearts and stars. Science was the only class where she and Yugi have had together ever since they were little.

Sometimes they would have more than one class together but science was just something they have always had. The flask on her table had glisten in the sunlight. Tea had smiled as she looked back to where she and Yugi were young and had science for first period.

It was during winter and their hands were freezing so to keep them warm, the two had rubbed them together. She then looked out the window while the rest of her peers continue to write down the facts and figures. It's not that she didn't find the subject to be interesting; her mind was thinking about her friend that was in the hospital.

**Tea's P.O.V.**

I notice no matter who we face, all our friends came out with victory and justice. Everyone one else has minor scrapes but it just always seems like Yugi is the one who pays for the crimes with almost his own life. He says that his fine and that he'll be out soon but was all this luck? If we didn't rush him to the hospital then maybe he might be… No! I shook my head and focus back to the new material in my lesson.

**End Tea's P.O.V.**

* * *

Domino Hospital

Yugi slowly started to wake from his deep slumber. He found himself in a white room with light blue curtains pulled back to allow some sunlight to shine through. He opened his eyes half way and tried to sit up in his soft bed. It took him a few moments before he realized where he was.

"I see you're awake." a voice greeted.

Yugi turned his awareness towards his left and saw his friend in his transparent form. Yami welcomed his partner with a warm smile. Yugi, still tired from the other day, smiled in return and nodded.

"Did you sleep well last night?" Yami asked.

The boy nodded again. He turned his focus towards the window. He spotted a tree with a bird chirping on top of the branch.

"And how is the rest of you feeling?" the spirit continue to ask.

Yugi took a moment to examine himself physically and mentally. His mind felt a little dizzy, and he could barely lift his arms that felt so heavy.

"All right, just a little drained," he answered.

"I can imagine so," commented Yami. "Today is day two of that dust coming out of your system. You might be groggy for a couple of days."

"Right, because everything only happen yesterday," mumbled the teen.

They both laughed a little when a nurse came into the room and greeted, "Good morning, Mr. Muto."

The young patient greeted his nurse with a small smile.

"How did you sleep last night," she asked as she prepared to take Yugi's blood pressure.

"Fine," he answered.

"That's good," she replied as the nurse wrote down some information on her clipboard. She then took a thermometer and wiped it across Yugi's forehead, and wrote more information down. She then added, "The doctor will be here soon, and later I'll bring you something you eat."

"Thank you." Yugi responded as the nurse walked out the door. He felt his body becoming exhausted as he continued to sit up in his bed. He wanted to lie down and sleep, but first he had to be looked at by his doctor and then eat something. He managed to finish a sigh as his doctor came into the room.

"Good morning, Yugi, how are you," the doctor asked as he came in examining the clipboard.

"Fine," Yugi replied feeling sleepy.

Yami had notice this and told his partner to stay awake just a little bit longer through their mind link.

The doctor came over and looked at Yugi's eyes, ears and mouth. He wrote some notes on the clipboard and took his stethoscope and placed the cold end on Yugi's chest.

"Ok, Yugi,” he began. “I just need you to inhale and exhale slowly."

Yugi nodded and did what he was instructed. With each trial he made, his doctor would take a different position on his chest.

"Well," the man concluded. "You seem to be fine, but you do look paler today than you did yesterday."

Yugi grew a bit surprise to hear this but nodded his head as he understood.

"So make sure to get plenty of rest and I'll come back later today." he said.

After the doctor left, Yugi had announced, "Ok, I know I should eat something, but I am pretty darn tired right now."

He felt his head spinning, his eyelids becoming heavy, and his upper body tiring.

"Go head and rest," encouraged Yami as he had experienced the same soreness through their link. "By the time the nurse comes back you should be able to get an hour or so of sleep."

Yugi did a soft laugh then shifted towards a comfortable position on his bed and closed his pupils.

* * *

Lunch time at Domino High School

Joey, Tristan, Tea, Ryou, and Duke were all outside sitting underneath a tree eating lunch. Joey was explaining the group's latest events to all while exaggerating a few parts of the tale.

"Oh, my," commented Ryou with his British accent. "That sounds dreadful."

"It was!" exclaimed Joey. "But Yugi had managed to get out of that situation by using that new combo that I taught him!"

"That you taught him or that he taught you," asked Tristan with a giant, arrogant grin on his face.

"What'd you say!?" the blonde demanded to know.

"You heard me!" replied the brunette as he stood up. The two boys were added it again.

Tea had sighed while Ryou and Duke continue to eat without caring so much as they were used to it.

"I assume you all are visiting Yugi today after school?" Duke asked as he began to take a sip of his drink.

"Yes, of course." answered Tea. "Can you two make it today? I think Yugi and the pharaoh would enjoy it if you both came along."

"I'll be there," said Ryou with his usual smile.

Duke thought about his response for a bit then replied, "I can be there for a few minutes, but then I have to leave since I have so many appointments to take care of."

"Oh, right, your game shop," commented Tristan after he and Joey had cooled off.

"I'm sure Yugi will be pleased that you stopped by, even if it's just for a few moments." Tea reassured with a smile.

"But don't think you can challenge Yugi to a duel!" began the slow witted blonde. "He may not be feeling well but even if he is, then he'll want to go against a _real_ duelist!"

"And what makes you think that you are a real duelist?" sneered Duke in a sarcastic manner.

"I could duel circles around anybody at this school!"

"Ha! I'd like to take you on again, but I think that it'll be a waste of time!"

"Yeah, maybe for you!"

The boys then got into another conversation about Duel Monsters. Tea had always enjoyed hearing her friends ramble on about strategies, combinations, monsters, as well as magic and trap cards. She could tolerate hearing Joey talking big while Yugi was being humble about his latest victory.

She had also been able to take on her friends in a friendly game of cards and wit but the only thing that she would not put up with was hearing about how "hot" character is. The young girl looked into the distance while wondering how her friend was doing. Hopefully Yugi and Yami were both doing well and nothing serious had happen.

"Everything all right, Tea," a British accent had broken through her thoughts. She turned her attention to her friend, Ryou. The young female teen smiled and nodded her head.

"Thinking about Yugi?" the white haired boy asked.

"And the Pharaoh," she answered.

"I'm sure they're both doing fine." Ryou comforted.

Tea nodded her head in agreement as the bell for announcing that lunch was over had rang.

All the students stood up and began to head towards their classroom.

"See y'all later!" Joey said happily as he and Tristan headed towards their favorite class, Physical Education.

"See you all after school!" Duke said as he rushed towards his class.

Tea and Ryou had walked down the hallway for their next class together.

"Visiting the Pharaoh might be fun after all." said the spirit of the Millennium Ring to himself as he possessed his host for a brief moment.

* * *

Domino Hospital

"Yugi…Yugi…" Yami whispered trying to gently wake up his partner.

The young boy slowly began to open his eyes after getting a little nap in.

"Yeah?" Yugi asked his partner, wanting to know why he was being woken up.

"I think that nurse is coming back; I hear footprints in the hallway along with the sound of a cart," the spirit informed.

Yugi giggled a little as he struggled to sit himself up. "I think you mean that you hear footsteps."

The former pharaoh looked up into space for a moment before saying, "Right, what did I say?"

He then noticed that his partner was straining just to sit up.

"Are you all right?" Yami asked in alarm as he tried to assist his partner.

"Yeah," Yugi answered softly.

A male nurse came into the room and placed onto of Yugi a tray with food a sandwich, an apple, and a box of juice. The young teen smiled a thank you as the nurse left the room to continue his job of giving food to the patients. Yugi grabbed hold of his sandwich and took only a few bites before setting it down. The boy stared at his food that had been placed in front him.

After a few moments of silence the dark spirit asked, "Aren't you hungry?"

"I am," Yugi replied. "But… I can't seem…. to eat."

Yami took a closer look at his companion. Yugi had looked paler as his whole body began to tremble. He panted. Concern, the older boy gave an order, "Yugi, I think you should go ahead and lie back down. If you can't finish the food, then that's all right."

The small teen nodded his head as he placed the tray further down the bed. He then grabbed his blanket and placed it over himself as he attempted shifted his body back into a lying position. Soon, Yugi could barely keep his eyes even half way open.

His entire upper body began to feel like bags full of sand and it was difficult to get his lungs filled with air. His mind became groggy and found it hard to focus. A nurse had walked into Yugi's room ready to take away the tray.

"Mr. Mutou, how is everything—" she then cut herself off when she saw how Yugi was trembling and his breathing became very rapid. The nurse walked over to the patient, "Mr. Mutou, is everything all right?"

She managed to take hold of Yugi.

//Yugi!// Yami yelled through their mind link. //What's wrong?//

//I….// Yugi tried to respond. //I'm…. not sure….. Everything…. feels so…. heavy.//

//Don't worry! Help is on the way _!//_

//Yami…. I _-_ // Just then Yugi was cut off and his partner could no longer hear him.

The young boy had fainted into the arms of the nurse.

Yami gasped as what had just happen, but there was nothing he could do. A professional was there to help, but the former pharaoh felt powerless.

The woman gently placed Yugi from her arms and onto the bed in a flat position with his head resting on the pillow. She then moved to the end of the bed and position Yugi's feet to be one foot apart. She finally placed the covers back onto Yugi's body and started to check his pulse.

After a few moments of what seemed to be like an eternity of suffering, the boy began to calm down as his entire body started to shut down, forcing him to go into a deep slumber. His breathing and heart rate returned to normal.

The nurse wrote down the information of what had just happen, close the light blue curtains and turned off the lights and walked quietly out of the room.

Yami reappeared in his transparent form and watched over his partner carefully. He managed to sigh a relief as his partner seemed to be fine but the dark spirit felt responsible for causing harm to Yugi, an innocent teen.

The spirit sat down on the chair as he began to reflect, " _He shouldn't be here…. He should be at school with his friends in a safe environment… He should only worry about grades and winning the girl…. Why should he worry about something such as saving the world? That shouldn't be his or anybody's burden to carry._ "

Yami looked over at Yugi was able to sleep peacefully. His chest had risen then fell in a smooth manner and his face had looked calm.

"Yugi…. I'm so sorry."

* * *

After School

"Everybody ready to see Yugi," Joey asked with glee as the school day had ended and their time with a friend was beginning.

"You know it!" declared Duke and Ryou.

Tea was filled with joy that now she could finally visit her childhood friend and the pharaoh.

"Hey, where'd Tristan go?" asked Joey.

Everyone had looked around to see where their friend was.

"I think he's getting an ear full by his cell phone." notice Ryou, who pointed towards the direction Tristan was in.

"I said that I had to be somewhere after school today!" Tristan yelled into his phone.

"I don't care!" yelled the other line, "You're coming back home or else!" The other line then hung up.

"Women," the brunette mumbled as he placed away his phone. He turned around to see his friends staring at him. Tristan felt embarrassed and said sheepishly, "Yeah, I can't go with you guys after all. I have other stuff to do."

Duke had done a face palm, Ryou had a sweat drop and Tea just sighed.

Joey grinned and said, "Not to worry, Tristan. I'm _sure_ Yugi will forgive you for being such a short leash with your sister."

"Hey! Shut it man!" Tristan yelled angrily. "But uh…. Yeah, please tell Yugi that I'm sorry that I couldn't make it!"

He then did a little bow then took off in another direction.

"When will he learn?" asked Joey out loud in an arrogant manner.

The other three students shook their heads and walked on towards Domino Hospital.

"Hey! Wait for me!" yelled Joey as he jogged to catch up.

* * *

Domino Hospital

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE CAN'T SEE HIM?" Joey yelled to the receptionist so loud that everyone in the lobby stared at him.

"Joey!" scolded Tea. "Don't yell at her! The receptionist is just telling us what had happen."

The young lady had cleared her throat and continued, "Yes, Yugi Mutou had fainted earlier this afternoon and his doctor had instructor that no one can see him yet."

The four students had long, sad looks on their faces so the receptionist has suggested that they wait and see if he can be seen later on. The group had nodded their heads and took a seat.

Joey had an angry look on his face, so he had taken a few long breaths of air to calm himself down.

Ryou and Duke both had a plain look across their face.

Tea had placed both fists on top of her lap as she tried to hide her feelings of grief and melancholy.

" _Yugi_ ," she thought to herself. " _Please be ok_."

* * *

Yugi slowly began to regain consciousness, but his entire body felt as though it had been drained of almost all life. His mind was exhausted as it was difficult for him to remember of where he was or what took place. He had tried to open his eyes, but he couldn't gather enough strength to even budge them.

" _Huh?_ " the teen thought to himself, not clearly understanding why his body wouldn't perform a simple task. He had decided to try again, so little by little he had open his eyes but he had only made it a quarter of a way to unlocking his pupils. He blinked a few times before being able to see clearly.

" _Wha? Where am I?_ " Yugi thought to himself.

"Feeling better?" inquired a deep voice.

The young boy took a few seconds for the question and voice to register but in a flash he could tell the voice asking the question was his darker half. But, his tone was different. Rather than being his usually voice filled with confidence, it sounded as though there was something different, but Yugi couldn't place his finger on it; his mind was still fuzzy.

"Yami?…. What….what happen," he wonder but had no energy to turn his head towards his friend.

There was an eerie pause.

"Yugi you….you fainted," Yami finally answered.

The adolescent was shock to hear this. "I did? When?"

His questing to seek the truth wore out the young boy's mind and physique even more. A minute passed as Yami waited for his partner to gather more strength to receive the answer.

"After you were served lunch," the dark spirit replied.

Yugi searched his memories as he tried to remember what took place a few hours before. He noticed his entire body wanted to shut down and sleep some more. But before returning back into slumber, the teen used a little bit of remaining energy and asked, "How long was I out?"

"Only a few moments, then you had gone back to sleep," Yami replied quietly.

Yugi thought about what had just been said as he shut his eyes. He realized he caused more problems for the nurses and his friend.

After a few minutes of silence, Yami had decided something for his hospitalized friend.

"Yugi," began the spirit trying to summon up the courage to say what he felt he needed to say. "I don't think your friends should visit today."

The small teen shot his eyes open full for an instant in surprised about what had just been suggested, then lowered them to being a quarter way open.

"Why," he asked softly, trying to conserve energy.

"It's just that…." Yami started to say with Yugi waiting anxiously as to what his friend had to say. "Having so many people around could cause you to use up even more strength and vitality that you don't have!"

"But, Yami!"

"Yugi, you had fainted today! You didn't eat at all and you need your rest! You had been nearly poisoned yesterday and we're not even clear on how bad it has effect on you!"

The young teen realized his darker half was not only correct, but he had only wanted best for his friend. Yugi felt guilty for worrying the spirit so much but at the same time, he had felt torn on the inside for worrying his other buddies. They had gone to school with only scrapes, and here he was in the hospital where he had fainted earlier.

" _No doubt the nurses had told the receptionist_." Yugi thought to himself. " _What should I do?_ "

The boy tried to sit up and reason with his friend.

"See! You can't even sit up!" Yami had pointed out, his connection with his partner beginning to fade.

"Yami… I…" Yugi was about to answer, but he felt his mind link with Yami was strain. He then shot up into a sitting up position but was interrupted when a nurse had come into the room.

"Oh, good, you're awake," he said with a smile. "You're friends are here to see you."

But before Yugi could give him a proper response, the young nurse had walked out of the room. Yugi had slid down a little bit from his position and started to wheeze a little. A few moments of resting had gone by, and the teen could hear his friends coming so he had sat up straight.

Before anyone came into the room, Yugi looked at his Puzzle on the nightstand. He could see it even though his vision was a little blurry, but he felt no presence of the former pharaoh at all.

" _Yami._ " he thought sadly.

"Hey! Yugi!" everyone greeted at once. "How's it going?"

The young teen had forgotten his problems for a moment and managed to make a small smile across his face. He could feel some momentum returning into his build.

"Hey guys." he had managed to say without having to gasp.

"Sorry, it's just us for today." Ryou said.

"Tristan was dragged into other commitments by his sister." Joey laughed. "And Duke had other appointments to get to."

"No worries," Yugi responded. "I'm glad you guys managed to come."

"Do you think you'll be getting out the hospital any time soon?" Ryou asked.

Yugi had to think for a moment since he really had no idea when he was going to be released in his condition.

"What about Yami?" asked Tea. "How is doing being cooped up in this room?"

"Um…" Yugi had glanced towards the Puzzle as he did not have the heart to worry his friends anymore. He could not tell them about the "fight" that he and his darker half had.

"How do you think he's doing?" Yugi asked without the intent of being sarcastic.

"Well, if you have the energy to be a little back sassy," Joey interrupted as he pulled out his deck. "Let's have a duel!"

"JOEY!" yelled Tea. "He might not be a mood for a duel!"

"Y-yeah," Yugi agreed with a sheepish smile. "Maybe next time."

"Ok." Joey agreed as he placed back his deck into his pocket.

"I'm glad that we were able to see you." Tea said, changing the mood. "The nurse told us you had fainted, and that had worried all of us."

"Oh," responded the small boy as his smile diminished and a feeling of guilt starting build back up into his chest. The young boy clenched his fist tight but nobody noticed he had them under his sheets.

"But we can see that you're alive and kicking!" Joey exclaimed with glee. "Pretty soon you'll be back to playing Duel Monsters and defeat anyone who stands in your way!"

"I guess," Yugi responded. Wanting to change the subject, he asked "What about school?"

"Meh, it's not like anything interesting happens." Joey said plainly with Ryou just nodding his head.

"Don't worry about that," reassured Tea with a genuine smile. "I've got all the notes and homework for you."

"Great… homework when I get back." Yugi sighed.

"Well, we hope you recover soon." said Ryou as he wanted his friend to get better.

"Yeah," agreed Joey.

"And we'll try and visit you again after school," added Tea.

The group had walked out of the room, leaving Yugi alone once more with his Puzzle. He decided to lie back a little as he felt his entire form feeling floppy and faint.

"Maybe Yami was…right," Yugi mumbled to himself. "Maybe…. I… I shouldn't have….seen…them."

Suddenly, the young teen heard an eerie but familiar voice say, "The Pharaoh and you still aren't aware of how much value your friends are to your existence, do you?"

Yugi shot his head back towards the door.

"Ryou," gasp Yugi. A gold ring had glowed brightly against the shadows creating an ominous atmosphere. Upon catching a glimpse, the small teen gasped once more "It's the spirit of the Millennium Ring!"

"That's right, poor Yugi," chuckled the evil soul as he walked closer towards the bed.

"What…what do you….want," Yugi stuttered, trying to get air.

"I had heard about your little mishap from that slow witted blonde, and I wanted to see how the host of the Puzzle as well as the Pharaoh were doing," the man stated with an evil grin.

Yugi could only grit his teeth as he was powerless to do anything right now and his friend was taken over again by the cursed Ring.

"Even in your condition I don't suppose you mind a little game, now would you?" Bakura mocked as he took a step closer to the mattress.

Yugi couldn't find the energy to answer the man's question, let alone stay conscious. He could feel his vision becoming disoriented and hazy, but he knew that he couldn't just sit there at the risk of being sent into a Shadow Game. However, this time, he didn’t have the Pharaoh with him.

Bakura walked around the bed in a slowly manner. He chuckled at feeling stared at helpless by the young teen with the tri-color hair. Bakura then picked up the Puzzle just to aggravate the young teen even more.

"Hey! Put that…back…down!" the ill student coughed.

Bakura turned his face towards Yugi and smirked, "All right."

He had dropped it on top of Yugi's lap. Confused, the teen picked up the Puzzle but looked directly at his current enemy.

"Don't think of me as a bad guy this time," Bakura said lightly. "I'm more of an ally… for now."

The evil spirit laughed a little, but Yugi couldn't do anything at the moment. He felt the remains of his energy slip, and his eyes could no longer remain open. The boy started to fall into darkness, but before he could return to slumber land and bang his head against the headboard of the bed, a glow had gone around Yugi's body as he had felt the connection between himself and Yami return.

"And why shouldn't I?" asked the former pharaoh as he took control.

"Well, look who came out to play," mocked Bakura once more.

"What is it that you want? Another Shadow Game?" Yami asked impatient, wanting to get to the point.

"Now what fun would that be if you're in a bad mood?"

"I'm always in a bad mood when it comes to people who harm my Light."

"Even if that counts for yourself?"

"What?" Yami gasped in disbelief.

Bakura, still having his evil smirk, shook his head and answered, "You and your host still don't see your greatest strength."

"What are you prattling on about this time?" Yami question with an angry tone.

"I think you should talk to your host about that."

"Why?"

"I'm sure you've notice the young boy’s energy level pattern. I just know it's been low around you but high around his close companions, hasn't it?"

Yami had to think about the answer that he had just received.

" _How true could this be?_ " he pondered to himself. " _Yugi seemed fine until…_ "

"Tick tock, Pharaoh." Bakura had mocked, breaking Yami's concentration.

The spirit of the Puzzle glared towards his enemy.

"If I challenge you to a duel right now, I don't think you'll be at full strength." Bakura sighed. "You're focus will be split; a little bit about yourself, but mainly it'll be on your host."

* * *

" _I'm always in a bad mood when it comes to people who harm my Light._ "

Deep within his Soul Room, Yugi awoke to the sound of whoever was talking echoing against the walls. He found himself on the floor surrounded by stuffed animals and small toys. He could feel himself and the spirit of the Puzzle reconnected.

Yugi tried to gather up his energy and get himself to get up. He fell back onto the floor because his arms felt like jelly, but he decided to try again. When he managed to stand up, he walked towards the doorway of his Room.

Already out of breath, the teen decided to rest his body against the doorway. He could see the gateway to Yami's Soul Room, but, as usual, the door was closed. However, Yugi was happy he felt the presence of his friend once more. He then remembered what happened moments before fainting once more.

He started to feel guilty again as he placed both hands over his chest that began to hurt. With each beat, Yugi could feel a painful throbbing, so he decided to slide down and after being placed in a sitting position; he moved his legs closer to himself.

He felt bad for not having enough strength to stand up to Bakura.

He felt bad for always being too weak.

He felt bad for not listening to his yami.

He felt bad for having his partner deal with this problem and he could feel his yami's anger.

Yugi felt tears gathering up in the sides of his eyes. The young boy did not care if any of the tears had come down soaked his pants. He did not care if he was crying because no one was there to see them fall.

But the thought of no one being there filled Yugi with even more sadness because no one would be there to ask what was wrong or offer to listen and console him. Yugi then felt a pulse coming from Yami's Soul Room. There was a hint of anger.

" _Is he still mad at me?_ " he wondered. He then noticed the sentiment was different. It wasn't hatred but more so the same emotion Yugi could feel whenever the two had faced an enemy who has done so much wrong to an innocent soul or society.

"Wait," the teen noticed something as he lifted his head up a little. "He's not angry towards me…"

Yugi found he was able to hear Yami's thoughts once more: " _How could he keep calling Yugi a host in such an insulting manner? He's more than just a person who shares the same body with me, he is my best friend and I care about him!_

“ _I had only wanted what was best for him unlike this guy over here who constantly takes over Ryou's body for fun and games! If he does challenge me to a game then fine! I'll take accept any challenge so that Yugi can get better and he can go back to school and be around with his friends_!"

Yugi had felt so happy towards what he had just heard! Yami had wanted what was best for the boy, but even now, the spirit of the Puzzle was protecting his friend and partner. Yugi wanted to let his partner know that he's all right. He gathered up some new energy to speak, but before he could tell his yami anything, he heard Bakura and his friend having another discussion:

"And where do you think you're going?" Yami asked in an annoyed manner.

Yugi thought to himself for a moment, " _Why would he cause all that trouble and leave?_ "

He decided to listen for an answer.

"I'm done for now _,_ " answered Bakura. "You're answer is taking too long. And, as I said before, I could challenge you to a game right now but that would be boring. What type of fun would I have if I'm not the one causing your host some pain?"

Yami grunted at the term "host" once more.

Yugi knew Bakura was heading towards the door when he had said one last thing, "Besides, it's tea time, and I have grown quite fond of that time."

The adolescent then heard the door to his hospital room close. Afterward, he felt what Yami was feeling: low on energy and exhaustion.

"Of course," Yugi said to himself. "He had taken over right as I had fainted. He’s in my body, and so it only makes sense that he feels the same physically pain that I do."

The teen was sad for a moment knowing the spirit of the Puzzle had to feel faint, but after that thought Yugi cheered himself up remembering two were connected once more. He was about to tell his friend the good news when the boy found himself lying against the mattress in the hospital bed.

"I guess Yami needs his rest after being in my body for who knows how long." Yugi felt the overtiredness of what one body had gone through in one day. He could feel his eyes growing heavier and heavier and his arms felt like jelly.

"Well, at least he had me in a safe, resting position." He laughed then decided not to fight sleep or his yami and just allow himself to return back to sleep that he knew that he needed.

* * *

Yami's Soul Room

The dark spirit of the Puzzle paced back and forth in his main room. He truly wanted what was best for his partner but was unsure if that truly the best way to deal with it.

"What did Bakura mean?" Yami asked himself out loud. "Was he just messing around with my head, or was he saying something truly prophetic?"

Yami decided to think back to when it was just him and Yugi.

**Yami's P.O.V.**

He had energy at the time, but I had insisted on multiple occasions for Yugi to go back to sleep. I then thought back to where our little misunderstanding. I could feel Yugi using his energy to reason with me. His energy began to diminish, but as soon as his friends had come by, it seemed as though it had gone back up….

I could only sigh in defeat as my head started to hurt wondering about all of these questions while at the same searching for answers that elude me. I slide my back against the wall with my hands holding my head.

"Should I talk to Yugi about this?" I asked myself out loud. "Would he be mad at me? Or would he be too tried to even hold a simple conversation?"

I then looked up and around in the room I was in. All I could see were the same dark walls made of cold stone. There was little light anywhere while the rest of the place was filled with darkness.

Darkness is all I ever see.

Darkness is all I am.

I want for my partner to recover, but I feel as though I'm the one pulling him down. He is my light, but I keep bringing darkness back into his life. As I return my focus back into my Room, I noticed I'm not the only one in a dim and shadowy place. "Yugi is also stuck within four walls of the hospital."

I couldn't help but chuckle at my own cleverness. But what could I do next? I looked at my door that was sealed shut. Is that door like me? Am I always pushing people away? Was Yugi's door still open? Of course it is! He welcomes everyone into his life!

I sighed again and decided that I should talk to him in the morning. But what was it that the spirit of the Ring was talking about? Suddenly, I felt a strong throbbing in my chest. I gripped my shirt with my right hand, but I couldn't find out why I was feeling such pain. However, if I was feeling this pain, is something wrong with Yugi?

"Yugi!" I yelled but before I had knew, I was back in the hospital on a chair.

I wasn't sure as to what just happen. I looked over at my partner to see if he was the one who summoned me. When I turned my attention towards him, I was filled with horror: Yugi was on his side wheezing while having a look of terror on his face and tears forming stream down his face. His eyes were closed, but I could clearly see he was suffering from a nightmare.

"Yami!" he screamed out in pain. He looked scared.

"Yugi!" I bellowed, trying to wake him up.

Despite me being drained from my situation earlier, I gathered what strength I had left and used some magic to make myself physical. I placed my arms gently on my partner’s shoulder, and with a tight grip I lifted him up quickly but smoothly a little bit off of his bed. I began to shake him gently trying to wake him up.

"Yugi!" I yelled again. "It's me! Yami! Please wake up!"

After what felt like hours of hearing Yugi whimper, he had finally woken up. Tears began to flow from his face. As he shut his eyes again, he starts to cry. I brought him closer to me and allowed my light to just shed his tears.

"I'm here," I said softly. I placed aside our differences and focus my attention on what, rather who, needed my attention.

When Yugi was done crying, I pulled him back away from me and asked, "What's wrong? What happen?"

Yugi wiped away the tears from his eyes and, in a shaky voice, told me what had happen. "I…. I was at the park with you…. you and… Joey and Tea and Tristan….. And we were playing a simple game when…when the Shadows started to attack everyone!

“They grabbed a hold on everyone and started to pull us all in separate directions! I…I tried to reach for you, but they were too strong!" Yugi started to cry again, and through his sobs I managed to hear him whimper, "Yami, I'm so sorry for being weak."

I was taken aback at what he had just said. I looked away from my light. I don't recall ever saying he was weak. Was it implied in what I had said at any time? Did I make any gestures for him to think such a thought? I decided to just listen and see if Yugi would tell me if anything else is the matter.

"Yugi…" I said quietly as he began to choke on his words. "I… You shouldn't have to deal with the spirit of the Ring…. It…. it was my fault that Puzzle was taken yesterday…. It was my fault for not listening to you and getting better. Why don't I listen?"

I was quiet for a moment. I felt horrible and stupid for not knowing what Yugi was feeling. He thinks that he wasn't the one listening? I'm the one who wasn't listening. I was only listening to my head and not my heart.

I shook my head with disbelief of how foolish I've been. I guess Yugi thought I had shook my head with disapproval at him, for I heard him cry out, "I'm sorry!"

I looked up at him. He was looking straight into my eyes as the tears continued to flow down his face; he had a look of shame all around. I smiled and said calmly, "No, Yugi, I wasn't frustrated or upset with you at all."

"You… you weren't?" he sniffed.

"No, of course not." I had to take responsibility into my own hands and decided to explain, "Look, dealing with the spirit of the Ring is not your burden to carry. He's not so much after you as he is after the power of the Puzzle."

Yugi sniffed again and mumbled, "So then… I'm practically worthless."

"No, of course not, Yugi." I tried to comfort him. "You have so much value because you were the one who solved the Puzzle. You were the one to set me free from the darkness. You are the one who revived my faith in humanity. We had support each other throughout all of our problems.

“Even if Destiny chooses to be rough, aren't you the one who chooses to stand by my side even though I was the one trying to protect you? Aren't you the one who gives people second chances? Aren't you the one who said that we work together as a team and face our problems together?"

I heard Yugi laugh and agreed, "Yeah, that is what I said."

I position myself onto the bed and I placed one hand on Yugi's back. I looked at him and continued, "Look, the Puzzle getting stolen was not your fault. The Puzzle has value in this world and the Shadow World. People have always been wanting to take it from you, but you've never actually lost it. Your friends were there to support you in retrieving it."

I then had figured it out: It was his friends! His friends were the ones who had keep him going! They were the ones who continued to support him even after discovering about the Puzzle! They stood by his side even after being through so much trouble that normal teens don't go through! They were the ones who had kept his spirit alive after the Shadow Realm had crushed him!

My thoughts were broken into when I heard Yugi say, "Yami, what's the matter?"

I turned back to him and saw that he had a look of concern written on his face. I smiled and answered, "Nothing, you just have wonderful friends."

Yugi laughed once more and said, " _We_ have wonderful friends."

I laughed too upon realizes what I had forgotten.

"But, our relationship is still strong." Yugi said with a small smile.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Oh… it just is." he said again with a laugh.

I'm not sure why he was so happy, but I'm glad he is. At that point, I felt Yugi growing tired, but this was just a typical tiredness he feels at the end of every day. Well, at least the days that he spends out having fun with friends and not running around battling evil. It's good that he's feeling better.

"Well, Yugi,” I advised. “If you don't want to spend the rest of your life here, I suggest that you go back to bed."

Yugi sighed. I'm sure by now he must also felt his own tiredness, but I guess deep in the back of his mind he was scared. Afraid something terrifying may happen. Afraid that another nightmare may take place.

"Don't worry," I reassured. "I'll be here all night and when you wake up."

Yugi smiled and nodded his head. I watched as my light placed himself into a comfortable and went back into dreamland.

I sat back on the chair and made sure that my partner didn't suffer from anymore nightmares.

**End Yami's P.O.V.**

* * *

"Well, Mr. Mutou, you seem to be doing a lot better," the doctor had concluded after examining his patient the following morning.

Yugi couldn't help but smile as his felt normal and had a lot more energy. He had eaten all of his breakfast earlier and had most of his color return on his face.

"Yep," was the usual response he gave.

"Keep it up and soon you'll be able to check out." the doctor said as he left.

Yami reappeared on his chair after the doctor left. He vanished when the doctor arrived but he kept his promise and was there to greet Yugi when the teen awoke. Thankfully there were no more nightmares.

Later in that day, the whole gang had stopped by to cheer him. Now that Yugi had more energy, he was able to play and beat Joey once more in a Duel. This had gone on for a few days, and Yugi was finally able to leave the hospital.

"I'm so glad that's over." Yugi said to himself and his Puzzle as he left the hospital. He looked over to see his friends waving at him and beckoning for him to come over there. Yugi smiled, glad to see his friends once more. Yami appeared in his transparent form and also smiled. The small teen jogged over to see his pals.

"Come on guys! Let's go and take Yugi out for his surprised-getting-better-party!" Joey yelled.

"Well, I guess it's not a surprise anymore," sighed Tristan.

"Oops." Joey said when he realized what he had just blurted.

The whole gang had laugh.

"Let's get going." said Duke with Ryou nodding his head.

Everyone started to walk their way over to Burger World.

Tea and Yugi walked a little slower behind the group. After a moment of silence, Tea finally asked with concern, "Are you sure you're feeling up to this?"

She and Yugi stopped walking.

The small adolescent turned his attention towards his childhood friend and answered, "Yes, I am."

The teen with the tri-color hair waited to see what was on Tea's mind.

"Well… I'm just worried. This time we were just dealing with a sloppy villain, but what if something truly terrible had happen to you? Like what had happen on Pegasus' island," Tea stated her feelings.

Yugi understood where she was coming from. He and his yami had similar thoughts earlier in the week.

//Well, aren't you going to say something?// Yugi asked his partner.

//What? Why do I need to come out _?//_ Yami asked.

//This is usually the part where you come out and say something full of confidence and console her.// Yugi answered.

//Come on, you have confidence too. Just explain to her what you said to me that other night. I'm sure she'll be thrilled to hear how much she means to you _._ // Yami winked and returned back into the Puzzle.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Yugi yelled out loud.

"Uh… Yugi?" Tea asked a little confused though she knew she should be used to her friend speaking out loud at random times.

Yugi realized what had happen and he could feel his face grow red.

"Is there something wrong with the Pharaoh?" she asked.

"Oh… Uh…. N-no." Yugi stammered trying to get the courage to say what he wanted to say without it sounding cheesy.

//You can do it, partner!// Yami cheered through their mind link.

"Yugi?" Tea asked ask again.

Yugi took a deep breath and asked, "Tea… do… do you know why I was able to come back after dealing with Pegasus in the Shadow Realm?"

He waited for a moment while his female friend was recalling that incident. Yugi took another deep breath and answered, "It's because you were there."

He managed to say.

Tea looked back at her friend.

Yugi felt stiff but he continued on, "Yeah… you, and Joey and Tristan…Uh…all kept believing in me."

Yugi could hear the former pharaoh laughing from within the Puzzle.

Tea smiled at what she had been told.

The boy saw this and also smiled. "And as for the future, Yami and I plan to work together as a team. We’ll stay by each other's sides and never back down. Together, he and I can defeat anyone who wants to take over the world or destroy humanity. And we are able to do it because all of you guys are there to cheer us on."

Tea and Yugi had smiled at each other.

"Aw, well isn't that sweet?" Joey said in a semi-mocking tone breaking the atmosphere. The whole group had walked back but just enough to make it as though they weren't there.

Yugi and Tea could feel their faces growing hot.

"Come on, guys! Let's go!" Tristan finally said.

Everyone had started off again towards Burger World.

Yugi took one last look back at the hospital then looked down at his Puzzle. He had been on one heck of an emotional journey and was glad he had managed to take away something.

"Hey, Yug! What are you waiting for?" called out Joey.

"Let's go join them." Yami encouraged in his transparent form.

The two nodded their heads.

Yugi turned forward and replied, "Nothing. I'm starving!"

Everyone had laughed and Yugi ran towards his circle of friends.

**The End**


End file.
